This invention relates to a flexible garment and accessory case having a detachable briefcase for carrying and storing clothing such as coats and the like and for carrying toiletry products in detachable closeable pouches and for documents and writing utensils and the like in a detachable briefcase.
Carrying cases of all types are well known in the art and are continually being changed and adapted to meet the changing needs of the users. Upon review of the prior art, none describes or suggests the flexible garment and accessory case having detachable briefcase of the present invention.
One known prior art is a COMPUTER CARRYING CASE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,001, which comprises a combination briefcase and carrying case for transporting a portable computer along with ancillary supplies, which includes a structure for suspending the computer unit in the central zone of the carrying case to protect the computer from being damaged.
Another known prior art is a CARRYING CASE WITH A HINGED LID AND CLOSURE MEMBER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,940, which comprises a tray located under the lid of the case, which overlies the compartment in the body of the case and which can be used as a writing tablet and which can be raised to permit access to the compartment.
Also, another known prior art is a COMBINATION ATTACHE CASE AND TRAVELING DESK, U.S. Pat. No 4,483,427, which comprises a working desk top compartment, which is separate from the central storage compartment, and further includes a hingedly connected box-like hollow base and lid members and further includes means for being maintained in a vertical position during use of the desk top compartment and means for retaining documents on the inner surface thereof.
Further, another known prior art is a DOCUMENT CARRIER, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,513, which comprises a flexible waterproof material which is held in a rolled position by a fastener and which can be folded into an integral pocket when empty for easy storage thereof.
Yet, another Known prior art is a BRIEF BAG, U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,878, which comprises an apparel case inseparably united with the brief bag to form a unitary article with each having a closure affording access to the respective part and having straps extending through the apparel case and around the brief bag whereby articles in the apparel case may be stabilized.
None of the prior art provides the user with an all-in-one flexible garment and accessory case which has detachable portions such as a brief case for carrying papers as such and a plurality of detachable closeable pouches for carrying toiletries and the like.